


Nasty Habits

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine, M/M, but don't worry, heartbreak coming up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: Blaine has a bad habit when it comes to gambling, it tends to get him into bad situations. This, however, is the worst yet.





	

The worst habit Blaine has is gambling. As soon as someone so much as whispers the word "Bet," he will be there. Fortunately, he has friends who would never let him gamble his life away. Unfortunately, those same friends know when to bet him on something and have no qualms about taking his money.

If there is one thing certain I'm this universe, bad habits are basically assholes who want to ruin your life. On the upside, the best way to break a habit is motivation and what is better motivation than someone special?

But we're not there yet. First, the boys have to meet.

\---

"Please don't chew me out," Sam defended, "But it might be a good idea."

Blaine groaned, "You say that too often for me to even believe you."

The boys were on their way to class when Sam suggested Blaine try to have a love life. Actually, it might have gone better if Sam had said, "Love life," but instead, he said, "Sex life," so Blaine got a little pissed. Sam was now trying to salvage the conversation.

"Hear me out. You haven't dated in over a year and you seem lonely."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "How can I be lonely when I have you pestering me all day?"

"You know what I mean. Also, you'll never find The Right Guy™ if you don't start looking."

"Sam, its been proven, time and time again, that high school relationships never last, so I'll start looking for a guy when I get to college. Does that work for you?"

Sam paused, thinking that maybe Blaine was stubborn enough to not even try. Then, he got an amazing idea. "I bet you can't get a boyfriend by the end of the year."

Blaine stopped in his tracks. "What are the stakes?"

Sam mentally gave himself high five. "If you win and succeed in getting a boyfriend, I'll buy you dinner and I'll run down the street in my Rocky Horror shorts singing Sword of Damocles."

"And if you win?"

"You'll buy dinner and run down the street in you old uniform, minus the shirt underneath and without buttoning the blazer, singing Teenage Dream."

"Sounds fun. Is that all?"

Sam knew Blaine wasn't satisfied, so he added, "I get to choose the guy."

Blaine pondered for a moment, but Sam knew that was only to make it seem like he didn't have a gambling problem. Because he answered, almost eagerly, "Deal." They shook on it and Blaine asked the million dollar question, "Who's the guy?"

Sam hadn't actually thought about that and was clearly shocked. "I will get back to you on that, but I will have set you up on a date by the end of the week."

Blaine rolled his eyes, thinking he might not even have to go through with the bet. The only other out kid in the entire city of Lima never has the free time needed to go ON dates . Sam wouldn't possibly be able to set him up with someone. This bet would be a piece of cake.

-

"Hey, Mercedes," Sam said as he walked up to her, "I'm in a bit of a dilemma."

"What do you need now," her patience with this boy is running out.

"Well, you see, I bet Blaine that he wouldn't be able to get a boyfriend by the end of the year, he agreed to the bet, and I have to find him a guy."

"What's the problem?"

"The finding him a guy part," Sam pouted, "The only gay kid I know, other than Blaine, is Kurt and he's not into dating people."

"You're hoping I can butter him up and get him to go on a date with Blaine," everything clicked into place.

Sam smiled, "If it's not too much trouble."

"I don't know, Sam. Kurt isn't very good at, well, relationships. Romantic or otherwise."

"Then, maybe, being in a relationship will be good for him."

Mercedes sighed, "I'll take to him, but if he gets hurt I will not think twice about murder."

Sam hugged her, "Thank you."

"Just one more question."

"Shoot."

She breathed deeply, "If Blaine is able to keep the guy, you lose, so what's your angle?"

Sam sighed, "Honestly, I just want Blaine to be happy and he's not. I thought that getting him in a relationship would do that, but he was unwilling. Now, he has a reason to try to find love. I don't care if I lose, I care if he loses."

"I'll talk to Kurt," she said as she walked away, "And he will be at that date."

-

"But I don't want to," Kurt was complaining.

"But I don't feel like I'm really giving you a choice," Mercedes wasn't accepting his answer.

"You can't force me to go on a date. Not happening."

"Give me one good reason as to why you can't go on this date and I'll let it go."

Kurt paused. "I have to clean my room," he decided.

"Kurt," Mercedes said slowly, "We are literally standing in your spotless bedroom. Try again."

"I have to watch after my dad," he said with more certainty.

"Carol can do that." Mercedes made her final argument, "You don't have a valid excuse. I understand that you don't want to, but I think you should. You need more people in your life. You don't even need to start actually dating him, just try to make a friend."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath and said, "If I agree, will you get off my case?"

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

"Yay," Mercedes hugged him. "I promise you'll have fun. Blaine is a great guy."

"Then why don't you date him," the sass is strong with this one.

"Because," she said elongating the end of the word, "He's gay and I'm not a guy, but you are."

Of eyes rolling had a sound, Kurt's next gesture would have been deafening.

-

"I. Got. You. A. Date," Sam spoke each word as if they were in separate sentences.

"Really," Blaine was shocked, "With who?"

"The only other openly gay kid in the school."

"You got me a date with Kurt?"

"Yeah," Sam said, clearly proud of himself.

"As in the Head Cheerio, Kurt Hummel?"

"The very same," Sam paused, "I'm pretty sure that there's only one Kurt in the school. But he's definitely the only gay one."

Blaine didn't seem too convinced. "How did you get him to go on a date with me?"

"I asked Mercedes to ask him."

"Okay," Blaine said, still in disbelief, "When's the date?"

Sam smiled, proud of himself, "Friday night, at Breadstix, so you'll be there?"

Blaine shrugged, "I've got a bet to win."

Not exactly the response that Sam wanted, but he'll accept it for now. "Great! Kurt said he should be available at around 6:00."

"I'll be there," Blaine said walked away. He would never let Sam know, but he was actually looking forward to the date. He was still wondering why Kurt, Captain of the Cheerios and amazing countertenor, would ever agree to go on a day with plain-old Blaine. When he reached the classroom, he decided not to question it, maybe he had more good qualities than he could think of.

\---

FRIDAY

Blaine had decided that he should arrive at 5:50, just to be sure he was there first. However, when he got to the date place, Kurt was already there. Much to Blaine's surprise, Kurt looked like was texting someone and he looked extremely uninterested in whatever conversation he was having. He looked up (probably due to the stupidity of the other half of the conversation) and saw Blaine. Kurt smiled and waved him over. Honestly, the smile took Blaine by surprise, it seemed too genuine.

"Hey," Kurt said when Blaine walked over, "You're early."

Blaine laughed, "You're one to talk," the he decided to be a little nice, "When did you get here? Were you waiting long?"

"No, don't worry. I only got here like two minutes ago."

"Oh, okay." Cue the awkward silence. Well, 'awkward' is not the right word, we'll go with 'uncomfortable.'

"So," Kurt looked up from his menu and broke the silence, "From what I've heard, you have a pretty great voice, why haven't you joined the glee club?"

"Who told you I have a good voice," Blaine was sincerely confused.

"I heard from Mercedes, who heard from Sam that you have the best voice in the showers, the ones at school, I mean. Now answer my question, please."

Blaine thought for a second, "I was in the glee club at my old school, but, I don't know, I guess I might have felt like a traitor."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully, "I understand that. Jesse Saint James joined the New Directions for about a month before betraying us and going back to Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel is still a tad sore about the whole thing." Kurt stopped and looked at the menu again, "What do you think you're going to order?"

"I was thinking fettuccine Alfredo-"

He didn't get much further because Kurt gasped, "I have never met another person who orders fettuccine Alfredo."

"That's crazy because it's clearly the best dish."

"Clearly," Kurt was trying his best to hide his smile, but it wasn't working out very well for him.

"So," Blaine started, "How did you come to join the glee club?"

"Did I spark your interest with it?" Blaine shrugged, so Kurt continued, "My dad saw that I was unhappy and told me to join a club, but I think he meant a sport team. I asked Rachel and she suggested Glee." Kurt leaned over the table and lowered his voice, "Honestly, I didn't think we would make it. There was only five of us, and one was in a wheelchair."

Blaine was fascinated. He wasn't learning anything important, but he decided he liked learning about Kurt, "What made you change your mind?"

Kurt leaned back in his seat. "Finn Hudson. He joined and was able to convince a few other people to join, so we got twelve. I haven't regretted it thus far, but we're down to nine people and sectionals are coming up."

"Why are you down to nine?"

Kurt laughed, "Lauren decided it was stupid, Quinn went insane, and Santana betrayed us. Currently, Brit and Rachel are trying to get Quinn back and I think Santana is apologizing to Mr. Schue almost every day, which is very against her personality," he paused and smiled. "We just need one more person," he added the last part in a sing-song tone.

Blaine laughed, "I'll definitely have to think about that."

The rest of the evening went by relatively fast, which is surprising since they were out almost five hours. Kurt was still thinking about the dark haired boy when he got home. He was snapped out of his daze when he rounded the corner into his living room and saw not one, but two female persons waiting for him.

The best thing about Mercedes and Rachel being there is that Kurt wasn't even surprised. "It's late and you both should be home, getting sleep."

"But we wanna know how it went," Rachel pouted.

"Most people would just call or text," Kurt argued.

"Fight all you want," Mercedes said, "We're not leaving until you tell us everything."

"Nothing really special happened. It was just your run-of-the-mill, every day, average date," Kurt said as he joined the girls on the couch.

Rachel didn't buy it, "Finn told me you left for Breadstix at 5:45, meaning you got there by 5:50 and were out till 10:00, and it was the everyday, average first date? For five hours?"

"What can I say, we got along," Kurt shrugged after his response.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Are you going on a second date?"

"We have scheduled a lunch date for Monday. And I mean we're actually going out for lunch, not just hanging out in the cafeteria."

"Fancy," Mercedes said, "So do you like him, or is that a pity date?"

Kurt shrugged, "We got along really well, I think, and we had a lot in common. He's actually been thinking about joining glee."

Rachel almost leapt out of her seat, "Will you convince him?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course that's what you care about. Anyway, I am actually excited for Monday."

Rachel started clapping and Mercedes smiled brightly, Mercedes said, "We're so happy for you, Kurt!"

\---

MONDAY

"You do know," Santana said as she walked up behind Kurt, "That Coach wants us in our Cheerios uniform everyday, right?"

Kurt sighed, looking down at his outfit, "I'm perfectly aware, but the red doesn't match my skin tone and we don't have practice today. I didn't see the point."

"I thought it would be because you have a date today."

Kurt turned on his heels to face her, "Did Rachel tell you?"

"No," Santana said smirking, "I heard from Pick. Puck heard about it from Mike. He heard from Tina, who heard from Rachel. Never tell that girl anything. So, Lady Hummel, who's your date with?"

Kurt continued ahead, making a mental note that next time, he should just tell Mercedes after Rachel leaves the room. "That is none of your business."

"Why won't you tell," Santana teased, "Are you embarrassed?"

"Maybe I just don't you to scare him off until after the date. Go to class, the bell is going to ring in a few minutes."

-

When Blaine got to his and Kurt's meet spot, he saw Kurt was texting someone. Deja vu.

Kurt had apparently seen Blaine start to walk up, because he said, "Sorry, but I'll need one second. I'm trying to convince Britney that her cat isn't stealing her money, she just keeps spending it."

Blaine nodded, "So why are you defending her cat, are you partners in crime?"

Kurt almost laughed, but he did let a smile slip, he looked Blaine right in the eyes and said, "You can't let anyone know my secret. Lord Tubbington has been blackmailing me into helping him for the past year."

"Interesting. What's he got on you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kurt finished the text he was writing and locked his phone. "Are you ready?"

Blaine brought his hand to a salute, "Aye, aye, Captain!"

Kurt did laugh this time, "Really, a Spongebob reference?"

"It made you laugh, didn't it," Blaine said in his defense. He held out his hand for Kurt to take, "Let's go."

Kurt was hesitant to take Blaine's hand, but he did and they started walking. Surprisingly, it felt natural for Kurt to hold Blaine's hand.

When they arrived, Kurt wasn't very impressed. The small, small building was just some random pizza place he had never heard of before, which is surprising since there is only like four not fast-food places to eat in Lima. "How did you find this place?"

Blaine shrugged, "I've been coming here for as long as I can remember. Trust me, best pizza you've ever had the pleasure to eat."

Kurt seemed skeptical, but followed Blaine inside anyway.

"Hey, Blaine," the person behind to counter said, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Marcus," he said in utter shock, "I didn't know you were working today."

"You would if you ever actually spoke to me," Marcus turned his attention to Kurt, "And who are you?"

"This is Kurt," Kurt waved, "Kurt, this is Marcus. We went to school together before I transferred I McKinley."

Marcus nodded to Kurt, "Why don't you two get seated and I'll get you a cheese pizza."

When they sat down, Kurt rested his head in his hands and looked at Blaine, "So," he started, "Tell me about your old school. All I know is that you were in the glee club."

Blaine nodded, "There's nothing really to tell. I transferred there during freshman year because they have a strict no bullying policy. Eventually, tuition got too expensive, so we had to start looking at other places for school."

Kurt looked confused, "What made you choose McKinley?"

Blaine shrugged, "I think it had something to do with you, actually."

"Really," Kurt asked skeptically.

"Yeah, you and Coach Sylvester took a stance against bullying and were able to, for the most part, get it out of the school. My family moved into the district and decided it was our best option."

"Oh, okay," then Kurt thought for a moment, "Your welcome."

"If I'm thanking you, then I'm going to have to thank Coach, too, and I don't really want to do that."

Kurt smirked, "I won't tell."

Marcus came over holding a small pizza and put it on the table, "Pay at the counter when you're ready."

"Thank you," Blain said as he walked away.

Kurt was looking at the pizza, silently judging it, when he heard Blaine say, "On my piano, this is the best pizza you will ever eat."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "What type of piano?"

"Baldwin, grand. Eat."

Kurt rolled his eyes once more, but ate the pizza, "I will never admit to this again, but I think I agree you with you."

-

"You did what," Sam asked in astonishment.

"I took his out for pizza," Blaine answered. His tone was demeaning.

"Did he actually eat the pizza?"

"Yes," again demeaning, "What's the big deal?"

Sam smiled, "I don't think Kurt has ever eating pizza in his life. Every time we order it for all nighters in glee, he refuses to eat it. Says it's bad for his skin and he won't risk that. Did he like the pizza?"

"Yeah, at least I thought he did."

"Maybe, he really only likes you," Sam said, winking.

Blaine would later deny this when Sam told the story, but his face was suddenly very red.

-

"He brought him out for pizza," Mercedes exclaimed in shock.

"Right," Sam agreed, "Kurt never eats pizza, but by some miracle, Blaine accomplished that."

"Wow, I'm starting to think Kurt actually likes Blaine."

"Maybe the bet was beneficial for both of them," Mercedes shrugged.

"What bet," Tina asked as she walked in the room.

Sam answered before Mercedes could tell him it was a bad idea, "I bet Blaine that he couldn't get a boyfriend by the end of the year, so now he's going out with Kurt."

Tina was shocked, to say the least, but didn't say anything. Instead, she pulled out her phone and told Mike.

Mike then told Puck and Puck told Santana and Santana got an awful idea.

\---

AND IT ALL CAME TUMBLING DOWN

"Hey, Lady Hummel," Santana called from behind him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Santana, if you haven't noticed, I am wearing the uniform today, so I'll just be on my way."

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Anderson?"

"Because you and I aren't actually very good friends."

"Well that's sad to hear, because I was about to do something very friendly for you, but I guess I won't."

Curiosity struck, "What?"

Santana shrugged, "I'm only telling you this because I don't want you to start skipping practice if you found out for yourself."

Kurt was losing patience, "Tell me, Satan."

Santana sighed, "Anderson is only dating you because of a bet."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "And why should I believe you?"

Santana shrugged again, "Maybe you don't, but you'd believe Mercedes. She was in on it, so ask her. Better yet, ask Blaine and see for yourself."

She walked away, saying "You can thank me later."

Kurt wanted to doubt her, but he started asking himself why she would make it up. He pulled out his phone and shot Blaine a text asking to meet up later. It took Blaine about two seconds to say he'd be there.

-

"Hey," Blaine said as he walked near Kurt. This time, Kurt wasn't doing anything. Not texting, not talking to someone else, not even smiling. He was just staring at Blaine. Blaine was a little worried. "What's wrong," he found himself asking.

Kurt shrugged, "I was an idiot. I actually liked you."

If Blaine wasn't confused before, he was now, "What are you talking about?"

"You're only going out with me because a bet."

Blaine's shock was evident on his face, "Who told you that?"

Kurt, on the other hand, was emotionless, "That doesn't matter. What matters is you used me."

Kurt walked away before Blaine could say anything.

-

"I'm not speaking with either of you," Kurt said as Mercedes and Sam tried to talk to him in the choir room.

"Come on, Kurt," Sam started, "We didn't mean any harm."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Kurt, we're sorry," Mercedes said, "We didn't know this would hurt you like it did."

Kurt scoffed, but didn't say anything.

Santana, who was sitting behind him, said, "Even I'm on Kurt's side, and I have the worst consideration for other people's feelings."

Rachel was walking in as she said that and went, "Wow, I don't even know what happened, but I know you guys really screwed up."

"What happened," Kurt said, anger evident in his voice, "Is they used me for some stupid bet."

He got up to leave, but Mercedes stopped him, "We weren't trying to use you."

Kurt spun around on his heels to face the whole group, "Every person in this school treats me horrible! You finally introduced me to someone kind, but it was all for your benefit! You guys are supposed to be my friends, the only kids in the whole school who actually care about me and you didn't even think about how I might react to this!"

There was no stopping him when he stormed out. Every eye was focused on the door.

\---

TRYING TO MEND THE WOUNDS

"We have to do something," Sam said to the others in the room.

"I've tried," Blaine said, "But he won't answer my texts or return my calls. He's even found out how to avoid me throughout the school."

"I don't blame him," Mercedes said, "I mean, Santana thinks we were in the wrong and she's Santana. We screwed up big time."

Blaine was shaking his head, "I have to get him to forgive me. Even if we never speak afterwards, I need him to forgive me."

Right then, Rachel walked in, "Kurt is never to know I helped you, but I might have an idea."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "If you don't even want Kurt to know you helped, then why are you here?"

"Because, I love Kurt as much as the rest of you. I am tired of seeing him this upset, it's clear that he's not sleeping and every time I see him, his eyes are red. We need to help him."

"At this point," Blaine started, "I'll try anything. What's your plan?"

-

"Rachel," Kurt said, "What the hell are we doing."

"You'll see," she said, steering him in to the room, "Sit here and wait." When he pulled out his phone, Rachel took it and said, "Later." Kurt was getting impatient.

Almost as if someone read his mind, when he was getting ready to leave, music started.

He was a little confused, but started to smile when he heard someone start singing, "I never meant to cause you any sorrow, I never meant to cause you any pain. I only wanted one time to see you laughing. I only want to see to see you laughing in the purple rain..."

Surprisingly, Kurt continued to smile as Blaine walked in the room. He was probably just happy that he was finally being serenaded.

It seemed like he blinked and the song was coming to a close, "If you know what I'm singing about up here, c'mon raise your hand. Purple rain, purple rain. I only want to see you, only want to see you in the purple rain."

Blaine was now standing right in front of Kurt. Kurt's smile turned into a smirk, "If you don't want me to leave, you better start explaining."

"First, I'm sorry and I know that doesn't even do justice, but you have to know that if I could go back in time and fix everything, I would. Second, I need you to forgive me because I can't think about anything else. Finally, I want to be with you. I can't offer you much, but I can offer love."

Blaine got down on his knees and Kurt's mouth fell open, "Are you proposing?"

Blaine laughed, "I am not proposing. I am down on my knees begging for forgiveness. So can you please, please forgive me?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "Maybe, but we dare going to have to talk about this whole bet thing."

"Don't worry, the bet is off."

Kurt laughed, "Oh, no,no,no,no,no, you're winning that bet."

Blaine looked confused, "What are you getting at?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. It was quick and chaste, but expressed everything. When he pulled away, he said, "You're winning the bet and I'm helping you. I heard there's a free dinner involved and despite what people think, I like food and few food always tastes better."

Blaine shrugged, "I can't disagree."

Kurt pulled him into another kiss, this one a little more deep, "So tell me about the bet."

Blaine happily obliged.

\---

"I'm so happy you guys made up," Sam said, he was wearing a trench coat over his Rocky costume, "But do we really have to go through with this?"

Kurt, who was holding hands with Blaine, answered, "The terms of the bet were clearly stated. We're just following the rules."

Sighing, Sam took off the trench coat. He handed it to Blaine and said, "My card is in the left pocket. Just give it back to me tomorrow."

Nodding, Blaine replied, "Will do."

Sam rubbed his temples, shook his head, and started running. "The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head..."


End file.
